The Time We Had Before
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: This is about the tale of Blumiere and Timpani before they became Count Bleck and Tippi. "I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace." "That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion." This is "The Time We Had Before" Told in Blumiere's and Timpani's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time We Had Before**

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first ever Mario fanfiction! I am so excited for this because I have just completed Super Paper Mario and let me tell you. The pairing between Tippi/Timpani and Count Bleck/Blumiere was beautiful. It captured my heart and when I saw what they did at the end, made me cry. That is what inspired me to create this story. Of how it all began...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the SPM. All credit is given to Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting  
**

[Blumiere]

I was simply walking through the woods when the humans had caught sight of me. They had begun to shout and say things to each other before they began chasing after me. I ran fast, my breathing becoming labored and rough. However, I didn't notice what lay ahead of me until it was already too late. I had begun to fall and braced myself for the impact. The wind flying by me as I fell as if I were in slow motion. It scared me so that this was how I would leave the world. Being chased by humans and then falling off a cliff to my demise. _A splendid way to end my game...Not quite._ I thought before everything went dark.

{Timpani}

I sighed and stared out my bedroom window and saw little children running around the village and enjoying themselves. However, I was busy practicing my healing. I used many different potions my grandmother would give me and sometimes, I would use wraps to cover the wound. But it does have it's toll on me rarely going outside sometimes. The times I did ever get to go outside into town were rough. Every woman wanted to have my looks, my hair, my style but I was the one and only Timpani. Nobody could copy a person who's style is unique and can never truly be replaced unless by magic of course but that would never happen to me...right?

I sighed and then walked out of my small home and walked towards the field with a basket in hand. I still always love to pick pretty flowers out here. It's where my Mother and I would go to pick flowers for our village. I sighed and looked up towards the clouds. _Mom...Why did you have to go...?_ I thought to myself. I began picking many colorful flowers but soon I came to "Mother and Daughter's Special Place" to see someone, no, some being laying in the middle of the flower beds. I rushed over to the person to see what had happened.

I turned the man over and gasped. He had bad injuries and looked to be like he was struggling to get air into his lungs. I put the basket on my shoulder and slowly got the man to his feet. He was still unconscious and slumped over slightly. I wrapped one arm around him and began walking home. When I arrived, and I was also very glad my home was on the hill looking down at the town, I used the back entrance to get inside. I brought the stranger to my room and placed him under the covers. I discovered he had a monocle that was pure silver and crisp. It unfortunately had a large crack in the frame.

I put the monocle on the end table and removed his cloak and hat. I hung his cloak and top hat on a rack and went over to my potion closet. I opened it up and took out the appropriate potions and walked back over to the man. Then, I began to heal him.

After about an hour or so, I finished all I could do and hoped for the best. This was when I looked at the monocle. I picked it up and walked out to go have the craftsmen repair the frame.

[Blumiere]

I began to awake from my dark time and opened my eyes. My vision was quite blurry. I could make out walls and furniture and a door. I also saw that I was laying on a bed._ Perhaps someone from the Tribe of Darkness had found me and brought me back to my room?_ I wondered. I tried to see but my vision was still slightly blurry. Once, my eyes weren't blurry, I could see my surroundings crystal clear now. The walls were sky blue and had white on some areas. The furniture was maroon and almost seemed out of place. I turned my head slightly to see light coming out of a window. The sun's rays reflecting through the curtains and casting shades on the floor. That's when I realized. I was inside a human's home! _Why am I here?! I should not be near humans! This isn't right! I must leave!_ I thought hastily.

"Ugh...Uuugh..." I said as I tried to move my arm. Then I heard a voice speak.

"You're awake at last?" A voice asked me. It sounded like a feminine voice. I turned my head to the right to see a young girl, no, woman, sitting beside the bed. She had hair the color of snow and she wore a light blue dress. Around her neck I noticed a heart shaped pendant that was a bright red and shined in the light. The human girl looked beautiful. More beautiful then any other human I had ever encountered. _No. This is wrong! You should not be even speaking with this being!_ My mind yelled at me.

"Where...am I?" Is this...a human's home?" I asked the girl. She smiled and nodded.

"Indeed it is. You're quite lucky I found you! You would've been a goner for sure." The girl told me. I tried to sit up but yelled out in pain and she put her small hands in my hand. Her skin felt so smooth against my hands.

"Blecch! Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall." The girl said to me with worry. The girl laid me back down and looked at me. I looked back at her with my red eyes. I tried to look into her eyes to see if her worry about me was all but false but no lie could be found in her eyes. She was pure and it seemed like she never told one lie in her life. I also wondered if she were truly a human.

"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..." I said trailing off and looking away. I most likely knew the answer. '_You do repulse me, but that doesn't mean I should leave you..._' My mind made a little sentence that she most definitely would say.

"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!" The girl said with a smile. I looked at her in shock. She had said something completely different from what I was expecting.

"You...You are a strange human...Now, who are you?" I asked trying to be polite. I just hoped by the way my voice sounded, it didn't make that question rude. _You should not care for this human being! She will only be a waste of time! Leave before this gets out of hand!_ My mind yelled at me, I simply ignored it and waited for her answer.

"My name is Timpani, stranger. May I ask of your name good man?" The girl, Timpani responded with a soft, warming smile. Her smile warmed me up somehow. Then, I spoke my answer.

"My name is Blumiere, Timpani. I must say, your name is quite unique." I told Timpani. Her face turned a bright red.

"T-Thank you, Blumiere. Nobody has ever liked my name...Only my family..." Timpani said as she looked away. I felt sympathetic for her. But one question still lingered in my head.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked her quizzically. Timpani then looked at me.

"You were out for about a week." She told me. I sat bolt upright.

"A whole week?! My father must be furious with me now! I must leave!" I said sitting up, ignoring the slight tinge of pain. I went and got my cloak and hat and put them on. Then I remembered something. My monocle.

"Here. I had the craftsmen fix your monocle if that is what your thinking." Timpani said as if she had read my mind. I turned to see she indeed had my monocle in her hand. She held it out to me in a kind way. I took it calmly and put it in front of my right eye. I soon opened her window to leave before she spoke again.

"Can I...See you again someday?" Timpani asked sweetly. I turned to face her and looked at her sparkling blue eyes. I hesitated and took thought into it._ Do not say 'yes'! It is unjust to even THINK about saying yes! Say no and never deal with this monstrosity again!_ My mind screamed at me. I then sighed, hoping I wouldn't regret my final answer.

"Yes Timpani. I would like to meet you again. But where and when shall we meet?" I said with a small smile. Her face lightened up with such happiness.

"In the meadow where I found you. We should meet there tomorrow night." Timpani said simply. I nodded and bid her farewell. I soon climbed down and began, walking towards my home.

{Timpani}

I watched Blumiere get farther and farther and his figure get smaller each step he took. I sighed as soon as I was unable to see him. _ Please keep your promise Blumiere. For I shall keep mine._

**End of Chapter! **

Author's Note: Should I continue this story? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

** The Time We Had Before**

Author's Note: Hello again fellow Mario fans. If you are still into this story please, by all means, continue reading this. For I shall continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Super Paper Mario. All rights reserved for Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

{Timpani}

Once I could see Blumiere no longer, I sighed and turned. I walked back over to the bed and got rid of most of the materials. Suddenly, Grandmother Timpa walked inside my room.

"Goodness gracious Timpani! Where the handsome fellow run off to?" Timpa asked me curiously. I looked at her with a sigh.

"He returned to his home in The Tribe of Darkness, Grandmother...It hasn't even been a full five minutes and I worry for him." I said, my voice sounding distant. My grandmother frowned.

"You worry about him because you have grown attached to...What was his name Timpani?" Timpa asked confused.

"Blumiere his name is. I adore the name because it seems to me that something may be bluming inside of him as well before he left. He seemed to hesitate on my offer to see him again. Maybe he has my similar feelings?" I said looking to my grandmother. She sighed and walked towards the opened window.

"He may be the same as you, Dear Timpani...But he may be fighting his inner mind as we speak." Grandma Timpa said to me.

"Why would he be doing that?" I asked her curiously. She looked back to me with a serious face.

"It is said that Members of The Tribe of Darkness who begin to feel love, there inner minds begin to fight back and try to force them to do otherwise." Grandma Timpa said calmly.

[Blumiere]

As I got farther and farther from Timpani's home, I wished I had stayed longer. _Enough with these pitiful emotions! You don't care for...for that THING! Just forget her and move on! You still need to focus on your studies AND your soon-to-be throning._ My mind said harshly.

"Why should I forget her? She seems interesting to learn more about. Plus, she is interested in learning more about me..." I said aloud. Luckily, I was was alone or people would think I was crazy. It then grew dark so I looked up to see the dark clouds covering the clouds. I sighed, already missing the Sun's warmth. My home, the castle was now in sight so I glided the rest of the way there. I arrived at the gates in a matter of minutes. I opened them and walked into the garden. I continued walking, until I reached the doors. I opened them and stepped into the castle.

I continued walking until I could see the stairs. All I wanted to do was get to my room and sleep the day away. However, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome home, Blumiere..." Spoke a deep and familiar tone. I turned around to see my father, Count William. I tensed on the spot. I did not want to speak to my father.

"Yes father?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"Where we're you for the past weak?!" Count William asked me angrily. I now knew that punishment was not far behind now. However, I acted as if I had no knowledge on what he was saying.

"What are you speaking of Father? I was merely gone for two hours." I said calmly. My father merely scoffed.

"To _you_ but for many others...It has been a week!" Count William boomed. I simply looked at him with a confused face.

"I was walking in the woods and so I took a nap. When I woke up, I was in a different places with some markings on my arms. Now, can I please go to my room to rest?" I asked him politely. His eyes narrowed but sighed.

"Very well son. Just be careful the next time you rest in the forest." Count William said, walking away after giving me a concerned look. I sighed in relief and walked upstairs to my room.

{Timpani}

After me and Grandmother's conversation, I decided to get ready to go. I changed into a purple and white dress with my pendant still around my neck. It had changed to a deep violet. I felt happy now. Before I could leave my room, I heard a knock on my door. I looked at the door, wondering who it could be. I heard the person knock again and so I walked over to the door and opened it.

I was staring at man who appeared to be wearing a purple and yellow jester's outfit. He also seemed to be wearing a mask. On one side, his eye seemed to be black and in the shape of a crescent moon. His other eye on the other side was similar but the color was yellow.

"Greetings Ms.! I am here looking for a miss...Timpani? Do you know where I could find her?" The stranger asked me politely. I smiled to the man.

"Well, you are looking at Lady Timpani herself. But who am I addressing my name to?" I asked the man. The man smiled and bowed. Once he came up he spoke.

"I am the Traveler of Dimensions! I, am the one and only Dimentio!" The man, Dimentio said with passion.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Dimentio. Please come in and relax." I told him, moving out of the way as he stepped inside. I closed my door and followed Dimentio inside. He sat down on my sofa and smiled.

"How comfy this sofa is!" Dimentio said with a smile. I smiled back and went to sit with him. Once I sat down, he spoke.

"So, what is your full name?" Dimentio asked me. I smiled at how he was so interested in me right now.

"My full name is Timpani Star. I was never given a middle name." I told him. He nodded and then looked at me.

"A fine name for a fine woman! But anyways, my full name is Dimentio Dimensions or DD for short. I was never given a middle name either. So, I guess we have one thing in common. Now, what's your favorite colors?" He asked with a tilt of his head. I smiled at his curiosity.

"Well, I like purple, yellow, blue and white." I said in thought. When I looked back to him, his eyes were beaming with happiness.

"I love purple and yellow too!" He says slightly jumping in his seat. Our conversation went on with a few more questions and some stories. I had even made some coffee and sandwiches during the conversation. By the end of it, it was sunset and I was supposed to be meeting Diana in an hour.

"Well, we had a good conversation! I hope to meet you again! Same time, same place." Dimentio said with a smile.

"Bye Dimentio!" I said waving. He waved back and nodded.

"Ciao!" He said before he snapped his fingers and left. I sighed and got up. Soon enough, I was outside and on my way to Diana's. Now I have a new friend. His name is Dimentio. Soon enough, tomorrow, I'll have another friend named Blumiere.

**End of Chapter!**

P.S: I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Ciao!


End file.
